This description relates to component inspection, and, more particularly, to a method and system for dynamically adjusting eddy current device gain to compensate for varying component coating thickness.
In eddy current flaw detection, a problem that is frequently encountered during eddy current inspection is coatings (paint or other material) that varies in thickness covering the conductive part under test. The variable thickness of the coating causes the coil of the eddy current probe to vary in distance from the test material, causing variations in the response seen from a flaw of identical dimensions.